How I Run My Class
by StevenTLawson
Summary: No one tells Aizawa what to do, unless they are small and furry.


"You, teacher," Endeavor shouted as he called out to his fellow hero Eraserhead.

Grumbling to himself, he put on a fake smile and turned to face today's current annoyance. "Todoroki, so good to see you," Aizawa said sarcasm dripping with every word.

"Enough pleasantries," Endeavor waved off the conversation. "I have something important that will be done."

"Oh really," Aizawa quirked an eyebrow at the man.

"Yes, Shoto will need a bride some day and I have decided that the Yaoyorozu girl will be acceptable. So those two will be paired off in assignments to further her subservience to Shoto," Endeavor ordered. His plans on setting up his progeny with a suitable spouse as he had done for himself, overrode the part of his brain that would have distinguished Aizawa's expression of non-caring.

"Mhm, I'll get right on that," Aizawa said as he turned and walked away.

The next day as the class prepared for Aizawa's next lesson. "Todoroki, you will pair with...," his eyes landing on Yaoyorozu for a moment. "Uraraka," he finished and moved onto pairing off more students.

"So um, Todoroki-kun," Urakaka said as she seated herself next to Shoto.

Shoto was unsure of how to approach talking to this bubbly girl. He barely talked to anyone in class and now this girl was speaking to him. "The assignment is to go over the developmental and governmental history and changes to the…," Aizawa's voice droned on as he relayed the instructions to the class.

"Wow, I didn't expect your home to be so, big," Uraraka gasped as she looked at the Todoroki ancestral home.

"It is not that impressive, many of my father's associates have as large or larger home," Todoroki dismissed.

"It's so cool, it also looks so old, but not like a bad old," Uraraka looked at the woodwork and structure of the home appreciating the antique building design of the home.

Todoroki shrugged. "It's just always been home to me," he said. "Fuyumi, I'm home, I have a guest," he called deeper into the domicile.

After a few minutes the two got settled when the door opened and a pretty older woman walked in. "Oh Shoto-kun, you have a friend," Fuyumi gasped as she sat down next to her brother. "Hi, I'm Shoto's older sister, Fuyumi," she introduced herself. "NATSUO," Fuyumi shouted. "Get in here and say hi to your baby brother's friend."

Stomping was heard in the home and Uraraka wasn't sure what to do with the siblings, but she noticed that Todoroki was impassive as his brother came in. "Oh my god, Shoto got a girlfriend," Natsuo said as he rushed over to tease his younger sibling.

"She is not my girlfriend," Shoto replied as Uraraka blushed from head to toe.

"She's not," Fuyumi smirked.

"She is a girl, but I do not know if she is my friend," Shoto stated.

"Well, how about we ask her," Natsuo cackled. "Hey little miss, are you my dorky brother's friend."

In confusion, Uraraka nodded. "Todoroki-kun is um, friendly enough."

"See, there you go," Natsuo shoved his brother. "A girl and your friend, we'll make a man out of you yet," he stood up and left the room.

Fuyumi covered her mouth to hold in her giggles at the teens, one of which looked about ready to burst and the other looked lost. "Well dad will be home soon, so I don't know but he's likely to be dad."

"Thank you for the warning Fuyumi," Todoroki said as his sister left the two of them alone.

"Your family is so, loud," Uraraka said as she steadily controlled her heart rate.

"Are they?" Todoroki questioned.

"Well I'm an only child so it seems that way," Uraraka added on. "It seems nice to have siblings. Where is your mother, I hope to meet her and your father soon," she innocently said.

"My mother is, not well," Todoroki stated. "And my father is."

"SHOTO," Endeavor shouted as he slammed the door open.

"Here," Todoroki changed how he would finish his sentence.

"Hmm, what is this," Endeavor demanded to know as he looked down at Uraraka who was frozen at the sight of the Number Two hero.

"Homework, with my girlfriend," Todoroki responded. "We have to finish this assignment."

"Girlfriend," Endeavor scoffed. "Please, someone like her," Endeavor rolled his eyes. "Tell a more believable lie next time," he said as he stormed out of the room.

"Sorry about my dad, he's not very friendly," Todoroki apologized for his father, but Uraraka didn't hear it.

"_Someone like me? What does that mean,"_ she thought? _"Does he think I'm not good enough for his son, is that it?"_

The next day after everyone returned to school, Todoroki sat in his seat when suddenly Uraraka appeared next to him. "Hey sweetie," Uraraka smiled. "I figured we can sit together," she giggled and looked to Momo. "I'm sorry, do you mind if we switched seats, I was hoping to sit with my new boyfriend," she said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

Momo took an awkward step back. "Su-sure," she muttered as she found an open seat next to Midoriya, because Mineta had scrambled across the room in fury.

"What, when did this happen, how did this happen," Mineta shouted. "He literally has no game."

Todoroki would have been just as confused but he recalled how his siblings said Uraraka was his girlfriend and since Uraraka said he was her boyfriend, it all made sense and he nodded. "Yesterday, during our assignment," he informed the purple-headed menace.

"How," Mineta hissed.

Todoroki shrugged, he figured it was a proximity thing due to them being friends. "Trying being friends with a girl and you can find out."

Mineta squeaked in response to how the others in class laughed at the diss he just received. On the other side of the room. Momo turned to Izuku. "So how is your project coming along, I know you got paired with Sato," she asked.

Izuku pulled out his report. "Well, it's going great," he answered as he showed what they had written. "Taking into account some of the less noticeable laws and such there was actually a much greater shift during the first hundred years of quirk than after it."

"Amazing, I came to the same conclusion, we should share notes," Momo smiled.

"That sounds amazing, if you want, you can come over to my house today, if that's not a problem," Izuku offered.

Momo nodded quickly. "I can do that, oh I bet we can get so much more research done and get these projects to be the best possible."

Aizawa walked into the classroom and saw the shift in groupings, he smiled slightly about how this would likely annoy the Number Two. "No one tells me how to run my class. I'm a grown ass man," he said firmly as he sipped from his juice box.

* * *

**Author's Notes, **I think there is some potential to be had in this pairing, a poor girl who works hard so she can give her family a good life, and a boy who lived in luxury with one parent emotionally damaged and the other doing the damage, he is becoming a hero out of spite and because it is expected of him.


End file.
